Kaminomi After Story
by King of the Sleepless
Summary: It's been six months since Keima's life went back to normal, but with Lune still on the loose, and things not being completely resolved with the other girls, it may take Keima a while to see his ending. Rated M for mature themes and language.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone. So I guess here's to publishing my first story. Why I decided on an M-rated story as my first attempt, I don't really know. I don't really know how well I'll actually do with writing this, but seeing that this fandom is pretty quiet, and the M-rated section even more so, at least if I screw up colossally, less people will be around to watch it.**

 **In any case, this story is like a final arc which wraps up some of the open threads from the end of the manga, though the only difference is the intended audience. This story is not for people who are under seventeen, but considering where you found this, it's pretty obvious.**

 **Secondly, this story is different than most M-rated stories I've read... it is not a lemon, nor do I consider my writing good enough that it can be used for fapping material. It is simply a story which will explore sex and lust more freely than what I could do with any other rating. Please keep that in mind when reading this, and I hope my 5 or so readers will enjoy this.**

 **Now, please meet Kaminomi: After Story.**

It was three minutes before Chihiro's alarm was due to ring, so she was still happily asleep. In fact, it might be a little bit too happy, if her 'O' shaped mouth or the location her hand was currently creeping toward.

"Fuck! Keima…" the normal girl burst out, uncharacteristically loud. Her hands rested at the waistline of her pyjama bottoms before they dove in, surely like the boy of her dreams was doing so. Without warning, she let out a moan that would have embarrassed the hell out of her if she'd done so if she was awake, or in the presence of any person.

This, Ladies and Gentlemen, was Chihiro, mid-sex dream…

Equally as suddenly, a shrill beeping filled the room, and the girl snapped up awake, her eyes automatically settling on the rock-hard appendages currently at the front of her unimpressive chest, before lowering to the hand currently inside her pants.

She groaned as she pulled it out, but the moisture was unmistakable… she'd been doing _that_ again. Shit! She quickly turned the alarm off with her unsoiled hand and rushed to the bathroom so she'd get herself into a less gross state.

Chihiro was pretty much your average eighteen year old, third year student. She had a boyfriend that she loved as deeply as most high school loves went, but as she'd learnt over the six months she'd been dating, she couldn't separate love and lust easily. She didn't particularly like the thought of sex, yet for some inexplicable reason, this was the third time this month she'd woken up feeling… well, wet, and pretty much bothered.

It was worse so because she refused to finish the job herself, so she'd just spend the day on edge and avoiding all contact with Keima. However, it wasn't particularly difficult, given their situation.

Fifteen minutes, Chihiro returned to her room, somewhat shivering from the cold shower she'd forced herself to take to cool down. She'd usually be grumpy after that, but today was a special day, and she had too much to think about.

It was Ayumi's birthday, and all the Goddess hosts were going to be at the after school party! While she did get along with all six of them, the problem lay with her boyfriend and his interesting history with all of them, as well as their relationship they'd yet to tell most of the girls.

Chihiro took a deep breath in front of the mirror… this was the day she was going to tell them about how she was going out with Keima. Just, this really had the potential to blow up in her face, and it being Ayumi's birthday really didn't help the situation.

'Let's do this…' she whispered to her reflection.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Somewhere across Maijima, the exact same words were being uttered by a slightly less bland-looking girl, who was trying to flatten her fringe and not disturb her oversized headphones at the same time. Putting on a white bobby pin while wearing those really wasn't really helping with pulling her short hair back, but she didn't care. She changed her phone to her favourite track (as of late, anyway), before waving the mirror off with a smile.

"I'm off!"

 **Firstly, I seriously hope you enjoyed a short taste of this story. If you like this, be sure to drop me a review.**

 **Secondly, I don't really know if this is tame for a M-rated fanfiction, but I wanted to give you a realistic feeling of how the rest of the story would be, even though it may appear awkward, because I've barely written any stories, let alone stories of this... calibre. Still, there is a first time for everything, so here is mine.**

 **I can't make any promises on when the first chapter will be posted, I'll get started on it soon, so stay tuned.**


	2. All new characters are suspicious

**Chapter One, here I come!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. While there's still a lot of plot that isn't introduced, I'm hoping that I should get to that with the next chapter.**

In the 3-B classroom, the students got up from their synchronized head bow.

"Sit," their homeroom teacher, Hatori-sensei called. The seats shuffled slightly as the students settled in, and class was in session.

This year's seating plan was quite different from the last year, but somehow, Chihiro was still in close proximity to the people who she wanted to talk to the most, with Keima being one seat in front (and maybe thankfully so, considering she hadn't quite forgotten the dream from this morning), Ayumi being on her left and Miyako one seat past that… the window seat on her right was still empty, which just made her wish she could beg Eri to come take it. It was really too bad that Eri wouldn't break the "sacred seating chart" so she was now in the seat diagonally ahead of Keima.

Kanon's seat was the one closest to the front door, but to everyone's surprise, it was actually occupied today. Given her idol status, the class was buzzing. Chihiro was alright with that, given that meant she could talk as well. Ayumi seemed to have the same idea.

"So are we celebrating my birthday today, or what?" the girl asked excitedly to the two teens on her left. Keima turned around to look at Chihiro, who gave him a meaningful smile so he'd play along.

"'Or what' is probably right," Chihiro turned to Ayumi, her face now deadpan.

"What she said," Keima shrugged, turning back to his PFP.

"You guys are lousy friends," Ayumi retorted jokingly. Considering who she was talking to, she really didn't expect any better an answer.

Looking forward, she noticed Eri ready to say something. Even without her saying anything, Chihiro knew this wouldn't be good.

"But Chihiro-san, what about the–" a spit ball thwacked her into silence. Ayumi looked at the two teens on her right.

"That wasn't me," Chihiro held up both her hands to show that she didn't have any straws in her hand. Keima was playing on his PFP, so it was doubtful he was involved. Then she glanced at Miyako, who was spinning her hollowed out pen between her pointer and middle fingers, making no attempt at hiding.

"Eri, please shut up," Miyako spoke politely, but the intention was anything but that.

"Sorry, Miyako-san," the younger Katsuragi apologised, "I guess we aren't doing anything at all…"

Both Chihiro and Miyako nodded approvingly. Ayumi rolled her eyes. By this point, it was pretty obvious something was going to happen, so why did they bother hiding it at all?

In any case, all conversations stopped there, when Hatori-sensei slammed a palm on her desk, and half the class jumped. The pony-tailed teacher sighed.

"Now that you're done ignoring me, please meet your new classmate…"

She indicated to the door for the new student to come in when she realised that the student had long since entered and had already written her name on the board, and was now listening to music while she waited to be assigned a seat.

Man, this girl was pretty cute, Chihiro noted. Though it was clear from the bored look on the new girl's face, she definitely wasn't excited to be here.

Hatori-sensei turned around, the frustration at being undermined by everyone etched clearly on her face.

"Nonaka-san… you are aware that it is rude to listen to music while waiting for me."

"Don't worry, Sensei," the girl replied impassively, indicating to one ear, which was uncovered by her giant headphones, "I am being attentive. I always listen to music when things are going slowly…"

An arrow struck the teacher's heart at the slow jab… she didn't get paid enough for this…

"This is Kako Nonaka, everyone," she indicated to the girl, but it was clear she just wanted homeroom finished now, "Nonaka-san, you can sit by the window next to Kosaka. Also, please refrain from wearing those headphones, or I will confiscate them."

Kako clicked her tongue, but reluctantly removed it off her ears. Chihiro found herself a little dumbfounded at this different, yet somewhat familiar situation. As the teacher turned around, the girl slipped in a different earpiece which wasn't as obvious. Chihiro snickered.

This girl was basically Keima with music… and maybe a little politer, considering she actually listened to the teacher… though she did end up switching as soon as the teacher's back was turned, so that didn't really count for much.

The rest of the day went on as normal… well, as normal as a day with a new student can be. She did get a few questions answered, such as where she'd been studying (she was home-schooled) or what she enjoyed doing (mostly music-based stuff).

However, Chihiro didn't have much time to think about the new girl, especially with Ayumi's party due to happen in a few hours. She had already planned for it adequately with the girls, but with Keima, she had another matter to discuss.

"Nee, Katsuragi…" she tapped him on the shoulder during the five minute break before the last period before lunch, "do you think _blue_ food is appetising?"

Keima didn't miss the emphasis on the word, but he glanced back, just in case. While she was lounging around, it was clear from her eyes what that colour mention was for.

By this point, Chihiro and Keima had to come up with some kind of code words to communicate when they weren't alone. With Keima's new found friendships and her usual group of friends who still knew nothing about their relationship, it was a necessity.

And blue meant one thing… they'd be skipping the next class on the roof together.

"Scientifically speaking, it isn't supposed to be," Keima shrugged, "though I believe blue candy is an exception, even though I don't really like candy at all."

It was clear he had gotten the message, so it was only a matter of time until they'd both be on the roof.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As Chihiro walked onto the roof, her spit caught in her throat… this had been the location of her dream this morning.

Son of a bitch!

Chihiro steered far away from any benches to stop any more memories sparking up, but the railings weren't helping much either…

As she remembered her dream, that was about the place where he'd pressed her against the cold metal and had his way with her in view of the entire school. A rush of blood ran to her face as she quickly let go.

God, what was she even thinking about? And Keima was going to get here in a few minutes! How could she even expect to have a conversation when she was thinking about all these adult stuff?

She leant against one of the small trees, the fresh air hitting her face, but not really doing much about… everything else.

As much as she disliked the idea, she was certain these thoughts weren't going to go away until she allowed herself to _get past the frustration_ , so to speak… though it just felt wrong to think about Keima like that.

Keima was a nerd who just played games, not someone who she'd let play with the more intimate parts of her body. Yet, for a moment, she felt a hiss of air leave her mouth as his thumb brushed over her sensitive nipples, a sense of wonder on his face.

She wasn't going to get any peace unless she scratched that bloody itch, would she? With a brief look at the door, she hid herself from view before immersing herself in the dream she'd been desperately trying not to enjoy.

Of cool winds and warm mouths… of moans and slaps…

Of Keima, his face slick with sweat, but his tongue between his teeth as he approached her determinedly… of her helpless to a new kind of feeling that only he could give her.

Her eyes snapped open as she felt her knees buckle slightly. That felt so good it should be criminal…

Who was she kidding? That was criminal! And she was doing it in a fucking public place. That was wrong on so many levels!

"Chihiro?" She heard Keima call, but it wasn't in her head. A deed feeling of shame and regret fell on her as she looked at what position she was in. She'd wanted to talk to Keima, not fantasize about him in some messed up product of her head! He deserved better than that…

Still, that did work somewhat… while Chihiro didn't have much to clean up with, the guilt was suppressing the thoughts enough that she felt that she could have a somewhat normal conversation with him. Above all, she wanted to know as to whether they should tell all the girls coming to the party about how they're dating. With a gulp, she emerged from somewhere, feeling grosser than she'd ever had while having a conversation with him.

"Hey, Keima," Chihiro spoke, her voice passing for normal, "I'm glad you could come."

"Well, you did ask," Keima indicated to a bench, "shall we sit down?"

They did so, but Chihiro put some space between them, a little notion which Keima did notice, but chose not to comment on.

"So… what did you call me up here for?" Keima asked. Clearly, this wasn't because she wanted to make-out with him… so did she want to talk?

"I…" for a moment, her brain went blank, "a-are we dating?"

Keima gave her a confused look.

"Yes, I assumed so," a worried look came to his face, "did I define it wron–"

"Not that!" Chihiro slapped the bench that was between her and Keima in frustration, "I want to know if we should talk to Ayumi and the others about this."

Keima felt himself freeze up. He hadn't been expecting that at all.

Still, it was a reasonable question. In the six months they'd been dating, a few of the girls did say some things which made it clear they were still interested in him, but he pretended to not notice, bending the comment around so it was referring to something else. By this point, it was probably clear to them that nothing was going to happen, and he was as dense as the concrete he stood on. Would bringing it up after so long be conducive at all? It might be like throwing fuel in a mostly extinguished fire.

However, he couldn't deny that there would be some good telling them. He could imagine that they'd actually want to know that information, and it would make spending time with Chihiro a lot easier to explain. With everything as it was, he couldn't pursue a lot of events for being seen by his classmates, and there were a few awkward scenes he could have definitely avoided if he could say that he had a girlfriend.

He really did want to be able to refer to Chihiro as his girlfriend.

"It might be a good idea," Keima nodded, "it's been long enough that most of the girls have had time to move on, and it is something they would want to know."

"So we're telling them?" Keima nodded, his eyes falling to his lap.

"Honestly, after that debacle that happened near the end, all I wanted to do was be honest, because they deserved it. Even though I did explain about what had happened before, being dishonest about this did weigh on me a little."

As Chihiro watched him, a bubble of affection started expanding in her heart. She'd pretty much known that he was a good person since she first started liking him, but an admission like that was rare for him. More than that, she was the one who got to see this side, because he liked her back as well. She was really lucky to have him.

Especially given who her love rivals were… Not only were all of them more beautiful, interesting and kinder than her, but all of them had Goddesses within their hearts. She was still a little baffled at why Keima chose her when those girls existed, and were in love with him as well.

"Alright, we'll tell them then," Chihiro slid her hand into Keima's, and his eyes snapped to the gentle smile on her face, "before, we were worried that their reaction would make it harder for us, but everything has had time to cool now. I don't think they will get mad."

For a long moment, both of them didn't break eye contact, but their smiles did fall into a more neutral position. Her eyes lowered to his soft lips, and Keima reacted to the cue this time, closing the distance between them.

Chihiro's shut eyes snapped open at the electricity which ran through her. She'd kissed Keima enough times to know how that made her feel, but this was different. It was as if the happiness in her heart had overflowed, and the excess was flowing through her veins, making her body hyper alert and sensitive.

Was this because…? Oh, shit!

On the other hand, Keima didn't notice the discord he had created in Chihiro's body. With a slight sweep, he ran his tongue over Chihiro's lower lip, and the girl had to fight her hardest to not make a sound at how her body reacted.

Before her mind could blank out completely, she pulled away, her face way redder than he was used to seeing, even though they had French kissed before.

He did like that look, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable… and even before, she didn't sit as close as she usually did when she was alone.

"S-sorry," Keima apologised to Chihiro, who was now facing forward, her hands between her knees, just about shoving the lower part of her skirt between the gap, "I thought you'd like that."

She did… she liked that too fucking much, and if she continued, there was no guarantee where she'd stop.

"N-no…" Chihiro scratched a reddening ear, "I was just surprised," she stood up, "sorry, I have to go to the toilet."

Keima wondered whether he should be concerned about that, but considering he'd been left alone, he should probably try completing _Growing Love_. If Chihiro kept acting weird, he'd ask about it then.

But first, Popuri was waiting for him.

He didn't have to worry, it seemed. After a surprisingly long trip, she was akin to normal, laughing as she usually did and sitting at her usual distance as she went on about Ayumi's party and other things. Still, Keima didn't try kissing her again, and she didn't either. That wasn't particularly unusual, however.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They returned back separately near the end of lunch, with Chihiro's excuse being that she'd gone to the convenience store, and Keima was just playing on the roof (considering he'd been kicked out of class anyway, no one really doubted him). However, as Chihiro was settling into her seat, a voice came from her left.

"Kosaka-san," Kako moved one of her earpieces as she leaned over toward her, "were you having sex with Katsuragi-kun on the roof?"

Even though her voice was barely over a whisper, she heard it properly, and all the blood faded from her face.

What. The. Fuck!?

 **Yeah, I'm with Chihiro there? What the hell is with that question?**

 **In any case, I'd say the questions you have are probably as follows: Why does Kako suspect that? Will Chihiro and Keima be able to tell the rest of the girls about the relationship at the party? What the hell is the plot about even, given that the only conflict so far is the inner one with Chihiro? And to all of those, you should get an answer soon.**

 **So I got 2 reviews last chapter! :D One was in Spanish, to which I say: "gracias." However, that's all the Spanish I know.**

 **As for the other reviewer, Xellos540: I wasn't expecting a full length review, so thanks.**

 **Though it did turn out to be an OC after all. I swear, this will actually help to resolve the old plot threads, as well as complete the arc I have in mind. Hopefully, you will enjoy this.**

 **And yeah... while I won't say that there definitely won't be any lemons, I can imagine this will get pretty close.**

 **To the rest of my readers, thanks for the positive support for liking and favouriting this. I look forward to all you may have to say.**


End file.
